It is known in the art to create graphical images for use in a television broadcast system. Typically, such graphical images are generated by sophisticated computerized graphics tools used by skilled technicians. Each image to be displayed in the television broadcast system is individually created. As a specific example, consider a news network that broadcasts election results as the are compiled. Each change in the electron results is manually entered into the graphical images and sent to the graphics engine to be displayed on-air.
Although the use of the above described computerized graphics tools allows the user to create graphical images suitable for display by a graphics engine, they are very labor intensive requiring a considerable number of skilled man-hours for the generation and up-date of the graphical images. As a result, the costs of using such systems are high.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry to refine the process of controlling a graphics engine such as to obtain improved method and apparatus that allow a reduction in labor requirements.